Targeted
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After Her Business trip to San Francisco, Kitty and Friends in Dodge...find themselves... the Targets of a mystery shooter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done

Targeted

PT.1

San Francisco, California

Watching the crowds of travelers gathering on the boardwalk of the train depot, in the early morning of the San Francisco station. She was dressed in the finest of west coast fashion. A deep blue traveling suit with a fine pale blue, silk shirtwaist, high collar tied at the neck and accented with a beautiful cameo broach, which was a special gift. And she wore a rather large brimmed, two-tone blue hat matched perfectly to her suit and just allowed a few small reddish auburn curls to peak out.

She gazed back and forth, watching, waiting, counting the minutes. Approaching the ticket window, she smiled. "Good morning, I'd like a ticket to Dodge City, Kansas, please."

"Round trip, Ma'am?"

Smiling slightly at the small stout man with the handlebar mustache and shaking her head, "No. One way please." Then winking slightly, "I'm going home!"

"You're just in time, Ma'am, it's coming in now." Just then, the porter came, gathering her bags.

After boarding the train, she sat back resting her head against the seat, leaning towards the window, thinking about how much she wanted to be home. Home in Dodge with her family. Smiling at the thought, she knew that in her heart, Doc Festus, Newly and Sam, they were all more her family then any blood family could ever be. And then her thoughts went to her cowboy. Inhaling a long deep breath, closing her eyes, "Oh, Cowboy. Oh, how I need to hold you, have you hold me."

She had enjoyed the wedding, seeing her friend and had a successful business deal. But then her thoughts went back to two days before, just after the wedding. She had returned to her hotel and thought she'd recognized someone in the lobby. Thinking to herself, "Ummm, I know it's been several years but I never forget a face.

Later, just after she was about to turn in for the night, she heard what sounded like a cry for help. Jumping up, throwing on her robe, entering the hall again, she heard the cries. Realizing it was coming from the next room, she hurried to the door. As she opened it, on the floor was a young girl in tattered clothes and blood trickling from her head. But two figures were running through the adjoining room. Tilting her head, Kitty furrowed her brow and thought about the faces she'd seen earlier.

Bringing her attention back to the girl, she tried to calm her. "Sssshhhh. I've got you. You're going to be alright." Kitty held her in her arms. Suddenly, the hotel clerk showed up in the doorway along with several others. Looking up at them, she yelled. "Get a doctor and the sheriff!"

After getting her into bed, Kitty sat calming the young woman. In a weakened state, the girl said, "Thank you, Ma'am."

"No need. Did you know those people?"

"I'm not sure. It was dark. I thought I heard a voice then someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't breathe." She began sobbing heavily, shaking her head.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Kitty soothed, brushing the hair from her face. "What's your name?"

"Sheila, Sheila Manning. It's my first time in San Francisco."

"Sheila, how old are you?"

Swallowing hard, it was hard to speak from be choked. "I'm nineteen, Ma'am."

"It's Kitty, Kitty Russell."

"Well, Miss Russell." A voice sounded as a man was now entering the room. "I think I can handle things from here."

"Well, Sheriff… Sorry to wake you at this hour." She looked up at him with a smirk when she saw his expression. He looked annoyed to be drug from his bed at this hour.

"So, young lady, a fight with a young man?"

Kitty's head snapped up, brow arched. "WHAT? The girl was attacked!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"No, now just wait one minute. I heard her scream from my room. When I got here, two people ran through that door. They left her here on the floor bleeding. She was hit on the head and choked."

Huffing out a breath, the sheriff asked, "Name?"

Now crying, "Sheila Manning."

"Where you from, Miss?"

"Well, I… I..."

"Look, it's a simple question."

Kitty stood, hands on her hips. "SHERRIFF? Can I speak to you? Privately?"

"Ummmm, yeah." He said, walking across the room.

"I understand it's late," Kitty told him, "but this girl has been traumatized."

"Look, Ma'am…"

"Kitty, Kitty Russell."

"Didn't I see you earlier at the Business Owners conference?"

Nodding her head, "Yes. I own the Long Branch saloon in Dodge City, Kansas. Sheriff," now rolling her eyes, "look this girl is new to San Francisco. Someone attacked her here in her room. She's just a child. Now, I saw two people run from this room. She's only 19. She couldn't possibly have an enemy."

"Well, Miss Russell, did you see their faces?"

Thinking hard, "Not real clear but I think I saw one of them earlier in the lobby."

Shaking her head clear of the thoughts, watching out the window, Kitty was wishing the train to go faster. Her mind went back to Shelia. The next morning, she made sure she talked her into going to the local doctor and getting checked out. Sitting in the dining room having coffee, again Kitty thought she saw the same familiar face. She fanned through her memory, trying to place who this person was. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning, Miss Russell. I was hoping to see you. I wanted to thank you again for last night. The clerk told me you were checking out."

"Sheila, yes, I'm returning home to Dodge City. I was here on business." While talking to the young girl, Kitty could feel eyes on them. Sheila, do you have family here? Anyone?"

Shaking her head. "No, I came here to meet up with…" Now she dropped her eyes and pouted.

"Oh, a man, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You're not the first woman to follow a man across the country," tossing her head, "and won't be the last. So what are you planning to do?"

"Find a job, I guess. I can't go home." Sheila replied, still not making eye contact. "I can cook and sew. I've been to school."

Kitty was hopeful for Sheila, but was truly thinking a big city like this would eat her alive, with her being on her own. She was a small town farm girl.

"Miss Russell?" A deep voice behind bellowed out.

Without turning, Kitty answered. Sheriff?"

"Just thought it fair to tell you I took the liberty to check you out."

Surprised, "Well now, is that a fact? And?"

"I'm impressed, Ma'am."

"Oh, Sheriff?"

"Yes, with you and the company you keep."

"Was there a question?" Kitty asked him.

"Oh, no, Ma'am."

As he walked away, Kitty's eyes went back to the ones watching her. There were now additional eyes watching. "Sheila, I wish you all the best here but if you ever need anything you can always contact me in Dodge City, Kansas at the Long Branch Saloon. It's my business. I own it."

"Thank you." Sheila answered gratefully.

As Sheila stood, a man approached her. Kitty couldn't hear their conversation but she could just assume he must have been the man she had come to San Francisco to be with. As the two parted, Sheila seemed very upset but made a point to not make eye contact with Kitty. Then Kitty noticed he joined the table with the people she felt were watching her.

Leaving the hotel, Kitty headed for the sheriff's office. As she entered, she said, "Sheriff?"

Rolling his eyes, "Did I forget something?"

"Sheriff, I can't give you proof but the faces I told you about, I believe I just saw in the hotel dining room. And Sheila's male friend knows them. I know this sounds crazy…"

"Yes, Ma'am, it does."

"Look, she's a mid-west farm girl led to believe this man wanted a life with her here in a big bright new city. She gets here only to find out it's all a lie, a scam. He's not available to her. Only he don't tell her himself or not before, ummm a wife or woman finds out and…"

Throwing a hand up at her. "Oh, so you think she was attacked to scare her off?"

Nodding her head with raised brow, "Possible. But I'm thinking it could have been worse had I not showed up. Ummm, I also have the feeling I know one of them. Just can't place why and from where."

"Well, Ma'am, I can't arrest someone on a whim."

"Can't you at least keep an eye on her? She's just a kid."

He huffed out a smile. "You're somethin' else."

Back at the hotel, some people were sitting in the dining room. "Look, see you're worried about nothing. She's gone. Clerk said she checked out."

Nervously, "I know if she thinks about it long enough, she will remember me, Sweetheart. I stood within two feet of her and pointed a gun at her. That's not something one forgets easily."

Dodge City, Kansas

Doc was making his way down the boardwalk when he heard the jingle of spurs. Shaking his head, scrubbing his upper lip, he mumbled, "Sheesh, and I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Doc? Doc, wait up. If'n ya gonna have breakfast, I'll be a goin' that way ta Delmonico's."

"NO! No, I ain't buying you breakfast!"

Festus was shaking his head. "Ya ol' scudder. I aint askin' ya ta buy me…"

Now waving his hands up. "Oh? Ya ain't, huh? Then just what is this?"

"Whal, I was a gonna see if'n Matthew…"

"Ah! Gonna get Matt to buy breakfast, huh?"

"Aw, never you mind." Festus said, turning and walking away.

Doc entered the Long Branch, looking around. He was missing his favorite redhead. She had been gone almost three weeks. It had been a business trip but she also decided to attend a friend's wedding who was getting married. Even for Kitty, this was a long time being away and she was anxious to get home.

Doc sat at a table and looked around. "Morning, Doc." Sam said as he walked over placing a tray with a hot pot of coffee and fresh pastries in front of him. The two men looked at one another then, not sure what to say, Sam started to walk away and suddenly they both, without thought, said, "This place just ain't the same."

Now looking back over his shoulder, Sam smiled. "Ah, Doc, it's just not."

"I know, I know, Sam. Any word from her?"

"Yeah, she left San Francisco a few days ago. She should be home… Well, her train should be here tomorrow."

Tugging his ear and swiping his mustache, Doc smiled. "Well, by golly that is just great news! I know one big lawman that sure will be in a much better mood." He and Sam both chuckled at that thought.

"What has you two laughing?" Matt asked as he pushed his way through the batwing doors.

"Oh," now looking over his shoulder, "Matt, join me for coffee? Sam was just telling me Kitty is due in on the train tomorrow. But I guess you know that."

"Yeah, Doc, I got a letter from her. I was gonna tell you about it."

"I guess that explains the improvement in your mood, Marshal."

Now with a twisted smirk, "Doc?"

"Matt, you can't tell me you haven't missed a certain pretty redhead."

"Ok, okay, Doc. Enough!"

"Well, Marshal, I don't have a problem saying I sure have. How about you, Sam?"

"Oh, Doc, Marshal, I'll sure be happy when Miss Kitty is back home."

Just then, Festus came in behind Matt. "I shore be plum happy ta see Miz Kitty my own self."

"Ah, who asked you?" Doc waved his hand.

"Alright you two, how about breakfast?" Matt said, rolling his eyes. "I'm buying."

"Whal, shore, Matthew."

Doc stood. "How'd I know he'd jump at that?"

Early the next morning, Doc and Matt sat in his office having coffee. Matt kept watching the clock. Doc was reading the early addition of the paper glancing over the top and smiling. "Matt, you know the saying is the same."

Furrowing his brow. "What saying?"

"The one about a watched pot. That goes for a watched clock as well. Matt, it's not going to move any faster just because you will it too."

Matt just threw a smirk his way. Just then, his head rose when a loud whistle sounded. There was no mistaking it was the arrival of the morning train. Matt quickly jumped up from his chair and grabbed his hat, heading for the door.

Doc said nothing. He just smiled, following him, watching his friend take large strides down Front Street and making sure he was at the depot to greet the one person he was missing. They all were missing her for the better part of a month. The one woman who was the light in Matt's life, and was his steady ground, his heart and his home. When he stood on the platform, and the door opened, several people departed the train.

Then suddenly, as they watched, there in the doorway, there she stood, looking around taking in the view. Then blue fixed on blue. It was as if the world froze, stood still.

He reached out his hand. "Welcome home, Kitty!"

Nodding, in her sultry voice, "Hello, Cowboy." Then lowering her voice, "I've missed you."

Doc knew from her look and his smile what she said or something to the effect.

Stepping down, Kitty looked at her friend. "Festus?"

"Ah, Miz Kitty, I shore de missed ya."

"I missed you too, Festus." She answered, hugging her friend, then turning to Doc. "Oh , Curly." Pulling him close. "I really missed you so!"

"I missed you too, Honey. Let's get you down to the Long Branch so you can relax."

"Boy, yeah, I could sure use a drink." She replied, throwing back her head and inhaling.

"You ok honey?" Doc asked as Matt watched closely.

Nodding, "Yeah, yeah. I am now. I am home!"

"Miz Kitty, I'll be gittin' yer bags." Festus told her.

The threesome headed down the street, unaware of the spying eyes watching their every move.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Targeted

PT.2

While everyone sat around asking questions about Kitty's trip, Sam slipped out showing back up with trays of eggs, ham, biscuits, gravy and then lots of coffee with Flo and Amy's help.

"Ah, Sam, you didn't need to…"

Stopping her, "Miss Kitty, we're just all so happy to have you home."

One by one, as the customers came in, they all welcomed her back. "Miss Kitty, we love Sam here but he's just not as pretty to look at. Know what I mean?" Jim Hartman announced, hugging her under the watchful eye of the Marshal.

It was a long day but Kitty was extremely happy to be back to a normal routine.

As she and Sam began closing up the saloon, all was quiet. Ah, Sam, have I told you how much I appreciate everything you do for me? You're like my right arm."

Smiling at his friend and boss, "Miss Kitty, I don't think of working here as a job. You've been so good to me. I'm glad to help out in any way I can. Having you and the Marshal as my friends, Doc, Festus and Newly, everyone… You're all like family."

She leaned close, cupping his face, leaning up, kissing his cheek. Just then, with the sound of glass shattering, Sam quickly wrapped his large frame around Kitty, pushing Kitty against the bar, shielding her.

Hearing the shattering noise, Matt and Festus came running. They entered through the batwing doors, only to see both Sam and Kitty startled. Sam's weight slumped over Kitty as she slowly slid down the bar. "Matt? Matt, help me. He's been hit. Sam, Sam stay with me." Kitty's eyes pooled with tears.

Matt quickly grabbed Sam, laying him down. Kitty knelt beside him, cupping his face. "Sam? Please…"

Someone had gone for Doc when they heard the shots. Now pushing people out of the way, Doc yelled. "Come on now, give me room. Matt, Kitty, what happened here?"

"Doc, I don't know. We were gonna close up then we heard glass shatter then Sam tried to shield me. He's just got to be alright, he just has to be. He was protecting me. Who would do this to him?"

Festus and Newly were out combing the streets but they couldn't find any sign of a shooter.

"Matt, we need to get him up to my office." Doc said.

"Doc?" Kitty looked at him. "Is he…"

"Kitty, honey, he was hit in the shoulder. I've got to get this bullet out. He's losing a lot of blood."

"Doc…"

"Honey, we've got to move now."

"How can I help?" Kitty asked.

"Come on." Doc told her.

Several men moved Sam up to Doc's office. Doc worked several hours removing the bullet from Sam and stopping the bleeding. Kitty refused to leave his side.

"Matt, here's the bullet. It was a sharp shooter's rifle."

Matt was shaking his head in disbelief. "Doc, why Sam? There were no problems in the Long Branch tonight or recently for that matter. Nothing Sam was involved in, anyway. Just the two fights I broke up. Doc, we'll figure this out."

"Matt? Maybe you can try and talk to Kitty. She needs to get some rest. She helped me with Sam all night and still hasn't left his side. I've tried. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I'll try, Doc." Matt reassured him.

Kitty sat in a chair, intent on staying by his side. She was holding his hand between hers and in a soft whispering cry, said, "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're laying here. You're such a good and loyal friend, always looking out for me, protecting me whenever Matt's not around. Oh, you think I don't know what you're up to." She said smiling up at the face of her friend and employee. "You think I don't know how many times, Matt asks you to keep your eye on me when he has to go away." She was tearing up. "Sam, please, you just have to be alright." She was now resting her head on the side of the bed next to his arm.

Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her hair. "It's gonna be just fine."

Popping her head up. "SAM!"

Forcing a small smile, "I'll be fine, Miss Kitty. Are you… are you alright?"

"Ah, ummmm, yeah. Thanks to you." She was now smiling.

Matt and Doc were now standing in the doorway. "Ok, now, Young lady." Doc said as he entered the room and checked Sam's vitals. "You are going home and getting some rest and before you argue with me those are doctor's orders!"

"But, Doc…"

"I think I just said doctor's orders."

"Kitty, Doc's right." Matt told her.

"Oh, not you too?" Kitty frowned up at him.

"Doc, I'd like to ask Sam a few questions if…" Matt started.

"Just for a few minutes, Matt. He's still pretty weak." Doc answered.

"Sam, did you see anything, anything at all, before the shots rang out?" Matt asked urgently.

Shutting his eyes, Sam shook his head. "No, Marshal. We were talking, closing up. I had my back to the doors, then I saw a glass break next to Miss Kitty, then a second shot rang out. I tried to cover her. I wasn't sure where it was coming from."

"Ok, Sam. Thanks. You rest. Kitty, I'll walk you back to the Long Branch." Matt gently took her arm.

Matt and Kitty made their way down the Stairs of Doc's office. "Matt, who do you think would have done such a thing?"

"I don't know, Kitty. Festus, Newly and I have scoured the town and come up empty." Stepping up on the boardwalk, with his hand lying at the small of her back, "Kitty, try not to worry about this. Try to get some rest."

"Matthew? Matthew ?" They both turned to see Festus headed towards them. "Me and Newly done checked all over town. Near everythin's quieter than a hog tied goffer."

Kitty exhaled. "Well, there sure is a bed calling my name. I'm exhausted." Just then a loud shot rang out."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Targeted

PT 3

Swiftly, Matt turned pushing Kitty against the wall of the Long Branch while looking around.

"Matt! Festus! He's been hit." Kitty yelled out.

"Kitty, stay down!" Matt rushed to Festus.

"Ah, Matthew, it ain't nuthin', jes a scratch."

Quickly tearing at his pant leg, Matt shook his head. "Some scratch. You're lucky it went straight through." Matt yelled out for Doc. "Newly and Burke helped get Festus up the stairs to Doc's office.

"Aw, sheesh, Doc, it ain't nuthin'."

"Oh, be quiet and let me do my job." Doc proceeded to clean and stitch his leg. "Matt, what in thunder is going on here?"

Shaking his head. "No clue."

"Matt? Where's Kitty?"

"She's at the Long Branch. I told her to stay there till I came back."

Swiping his mustache, "Uh huh."

For the next two weeks things seem to calm down, although Matt was still puzzled. He couldn't find anything to explain what or who would be trying to shoot or hurt anyone in Dodge.

Kitty sat in her office working on her books. Sam had insisted on coming back to work, insisting that he wasn't going to hide and he didn't want to leave Kitty unguarded or alone in the saloon.

It was a quiet morning. Sam was washing and drying glasses, when he noticed a young girl push through the batwing doors, looking scared and shy. "Good morning. Can I help you, Miss?"

"Oh, ah… I… I… I'm ah…" She was smiling shyly at the gentle man who was smiling at her. "This is the Long Branch?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Well, I guess then, I'm looking for Miss Kitty Russell."

Smiling again, "Miss Kitty's here. She's in the back. Just a minute, I'll tell her you're here." He started to walk away just as Kitty walked out.

"I see her, Sam, I'll take care of this."

"You know this young lady?"

Smiling, "Yeah." Kitty answered, walking towards her. "Sheila." Kitty said, reaching her arms out to the young girl. But before she knew it, Sheila ran into Kitty's arms in tears. Sam just looked on in surprise.

"Sam, we'll be in my office. Come on, Honey. Let's go where it's private." Kitty told her leading her to her office.

Sitting her in a chair, and pouring her a brandy, "Here, have some of this. Just sip it slowly." Waiting a minute, Kitty started. "Ok, now want to tell me about the tears?"

"Ah, Miss Kitty, I'm a fool woman."

"Sheila, Honey, most woman are a time or two in our lives."

"Miss Kitty, after you left San Francisco, I saw him again. He promised me we'd be together and we'd have a home, a family, everything I'd ever dreamed of. I believed him. Then I got a visit from this woman. She said he was hers and I… I was just a… who… a troll… I can't even repeat the words." Tears were now trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Honey, the world is full of men like that."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, no, I don't think you would ever be fooled by a man like that."

Shaking her head, and smiling. "No, Honey, I'm just as guilty of that as the next gal. As a matter of fact, when I was your age I did the very same thing. I followed a man I thought would give me the world and found out it was all lies." Handing her a kerchief, "Here, you have a good cry. You deserve it. Then dry your eyes."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, first we're going to get you someplace to stay."

"Oh, Miss Kitty, I don't have much money."

Waving her hand, "We'll get you a room at Ma Smalley's. it's a boarding house, nice and clean. She's a good woman. You'll like her. Come on.

As they crossed Front Street, Matt stopped them.

"Oh, Matt, this is Sheila, Sheila Manning. Sheila, this is Marshal Dillon."

Sheila leaned back to look at him. "Well, hello Marshal."

"I met Sheila in San Francisco." Kitty told him.

"Well, welcome to Dodge." Matt smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna take her over to Ma's and get her a room then get her something to eat." Kitty continued. "Maybe you'll join us?"

"Sure just gonna pick up my mail." Neither noticed the eyes watching them.

Kitty entered Ma's living room foyer. "Ma? Ma? It's Kitty. You here?"

"Ah, Kitty, yes in the kitchen." Coming through the hall. "Oh, you aren't alone?"

"No, Ma, this is Sheila Manning. She just got to town and needs a room. I figured she'd be better here."

Smiling at Kitty and Sheila. "Of course, Kitty. For you, anything. Here, this way, honey." Ma showed her the way, leaving Sheila to unpack. "Kitty, is she working for you?"

"No, um, I'm not sure how long she'll be here. She's been through a rough time. Ma, I'll take care of her room. Ok?"

"Sure, Kitty. Kitty, you're quite a woman."

"Oh, Ma." Kitty shook her head with a smile.

"Sheila," Kitty said as she entered her room, "why don't you settle in here. I'll be back in a while and we'll get something to eat. I have a few things to do."

"Sure, Miss Kitty."

As Kitty crossed Front Street, she thought she saw a face she recognized. It was the same face she recognized from San Francisco.

"Kitty? Kitty?"

Looking up she saw Doc headed her way. "Doc? Going my way?" Kitty asked smiling. Just then the familiar face, she saw, headed towards her. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "Doc, you know that man headed toward us?"

Shaking his head, "No, Honey. No, I don't."

"Miss Russell! Just a minute."

Suddenly a shot rang out. Doc quickly grabbed Kitty's arm, pulling her away. Matt and Newly came running. When Matt made it to the street, the man headed towards Doc and Kitty, was lying face down in the street. Everyone was now gathering. Matt flipped him over. Doc was checking him, he was still breathing but barely. Sheila and Ma heard the shot and joined the crowd.

When Sheila saw the man she screamed. "OHHHHH, JOHN!"

"Sheila, you know this man?" Kitty asked as she stood next to Matt.

"Miss Kitty, he's, he's…"

"He's who, Honey?"

"He's the man I told you about in San Francisco."

Wrapping her arms around her, "Ah, Honey."

"Kitty, he knew your name." Doc said.

"Doc, I never saw him before."

"Get him up to my office." Doc demanded.

"Can I go with you, Doctor?" Sheila asked.

Doc nodded yes. Kitty and Matt followed along.

TBC

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Targeted

PT.4

Kitty sat with Sheila, while Doc did what he could for the man. Matt questioned Sheila about who he was. She told Matt the whole story about how they met in her hometown in Iowa and how he promised to marry her, take her to the big city and build a life with her. And she even told him what happened in San Francisco and how she met Kitty.

Once Doc was finished, Matt looked at him. "Doc? Can I talk to him?"

"Matt, he's weak. I'm not sure what you're gonna get from him."

Matt walked beside his bed and John stirred slightly. "Look, I'm Marshal Matt Dillon. Do you have any idea who may have shot you?"

Moving his head, nodding yes. "I was gonna warn the woman."

"The woman?"

"The Russell woman. She wasn't involved… didn't deserve…" Suddenly his eyes closed.

"That's enough, Matt." Doc said. "He's too weak."

"Doc, you heard him. This is about Kitty."

"I heard him."

"Doc, someone is trying to hurt Kitty."

"Why? And who? Matt, how does Kitty know this young woman?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "She said she met her in San Francisco."

"Why is she connected to this? She knows this fella…"

Matt quickly rushed into the outer room, now staring at Sheila. "We need to talk, young lady."

"Matt, what's wrong with you?"

"Marshal, is John alright?"

"He's resting." Doc added. "He'll sleep for a few hours as he should. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Doctor, can I sit with him?"

"Not before we have a talk." Matt jumped in.

"Matt? What is wrong with you?" Kitty snapped.

"Kitty, I need some answers. Some things he just told me. And she has a connection to that man."

"Marshal, I'll answer anything you'd like."

"Good. Lets go to my office."

"I'd like to stay close to…"

"He's not going anywhere." Matt added. "We need to talk."

With an arched brow, "Matt?"

"Kitty, please. This is important."

"It's okay, Miss Kitty, I'll answer his questions."

"I'm coming with you." Kitty asserted.

Entering Matt's office, he pulled out two chairs. "Can I get you two ladies coffee?"

"No, thank you." Sheila shook her head.

"Matt, please. What is all this?" Kitty asked again.

"Kitty, this John person got himself shot because he was trying to warn you about something."

"ME?" She repeated. "Warn me about what?"

"That's what I need to find out. Now, Sheila, you seem to know this man. What would he need to warn Kitty about? Kitty doesn't even know him?"

"Well, Marshal, I can't imagine. I just met Kitty in San Francisco and as far as I know, John and Kitty never met." Now she looked to Kitty.

"No, I never met him." Kitty confirmed. "But he did call me by name in the street. "

"Yes and he told me he had to warn Kitty because she wasn't involved." Matt continued.

"Involved in what?"

"Ah, Miss Kitty, maybe you should have never helped me that night."

"Oh, Sheila, that's just silly. Sheila, you told me that John promised you a life together in San Francisco. Right?"

"Yes." Sheila nodded.

"But when you traveled out there you discovered he had another woman. Right?"

Now hanging her head, embarrassed in front of Matt. "Yes, a very angry woman. Cornelia something or other. I saw her once. She was older, pretty. She was a back east woman, lots of money. But John said he didn't love her. Oh, Miss Kitty…"

"Matt, we're all tired. Lets all get some rest."

"Kitty, I don't want you alone. I'm going to have Newly and Sam take shifts."

"Oh, Matt…"

"Don't argue with me." He said sternly.

"Oh, alright, Cowboy. Have it your way."

Kitty sat in her room quietly thinking about all that had happened, knowing she still had a long night ahead of her in the saloon. She had just finished dressing and was taking one final look in the mirror when a tap on the door and a voice caught her attention.

"Kitty? It's me, Matt."

"It's open." Kitty answered, smiling when Matt entered.

"Look, Kit, maybe it's not such a good idea you being down…"

Spinning around now facing him, "Now, wait a minute, Matt. I'm not going to sit up in this room and hide. I have a business to run."

"Kit, will you stop and listen to me. This John, whoever he is, was trying to warn you. He took a bullet that was probably meant for you."

"Now, Matt, you don't know that."

"Neither do you. Kitty, will you stop being so stubborn? I'm trying to protect you here."

"Damn it, Matt! You don't know that it's me that needs protecting. I haven't done anything to be protected from."

"Ugh! Kit… Well, it's obvious someone doesn't agree. Kitty," he took a step towards her holding her still by the shoulders. "That bar down stairs will be full with…"

She now looked at him with eyes that could melt away any amount of anger. "Matt…"

"Kitty, why do you insist on making my job so much harder? Kit, please work with me here. I could take you into custody."

"WHAT? You'd lock me up?"

Rolling his eyes and tossing his hat in hand. "For your own good."

"Matt Dillon, you wouldn't dare."

"Well, if you force my hand."

"Get out! Get out now!"

"What? You heard me. Get the hell out of here!"

"Kit, wait…"

"I said, get out, now!" She reached for the vase on the table and hurled it at him, just missing him.

"Hey! Watch it. That was close."

She began reaching for another and he quickly made his way out the door, and across the landing and down the stairs, stopping at the bar.

"Marshal, everything alright?"

"Yeah, Sam." Smirking. "Look, Sam, I'm gonna need…"

"I got ya covered. Um, I'll keep an eye out, Marshal. I'll also have some of the boys watch out too."

Tipping his hat. "Thanks, Sam."

"No, problem, Marshal." Sam smiled, looking up towards the landing.

When Kitty made her way down to the floor, she scanned the room. "Sam? Looks like a good crowd."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As the night was going, Kitty continued watching the crowd, taking notice to a few new faces. She figured them to be card players. Drovers weren't due in for another week."

Carrying a tray, Kitty walked behind the bar and looked at Sam. "Sam, we could use another barrel."

"Ah, well, Miss Kitty… I… I…"

"Sam, I'll be just fine. I'm a big girl." Now looking him eye to eye. "You're not fooling me, Sam Noonan."

"Miss Kitty?"

"You men are all alike. I know damn well Matt has you guard dogging me."

"Oh... Well, no... Well, Miss Kitty I… I…"

Now staring at him both hands on her hips and brow raised. "Sam Noonan…"

"Well, alright, Miss Kitty, but I would have done it anyway."

Suddenly a chuckle and a smile. "Sam, go on. Go change the barrel. Please?" Shaking her head she looked at her other bartender. "Alfred, I'll be in my office if you or Sam need me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty walked back quietly in the office, closing the door, figuring she could work on her books since Sam had help at the bar and things were quiet for now. As she sat down, she felt a presence. Spinning her chair and inhaling, "Sheila? What… What are you doing here? You gave me a…" Suddenly she notice Sheila's expression of discomfort. "Honey, what's wrong?" Is it John? Has something changed?"

Sheila was now biting her bottom lip and her chin was quivering. Kitty started to stand to walk towards her when she noticed someone in the shadows.

Kitty's eyes widened. "What are you doing? What is this?"

Sheila began to cry. "Miss Kitty, please."

"Don't try anything foolish." The shadow person said. "This time I will shoot you and no one will stop me. First the Marshal then this little trollop and just when I thought I took care of her, you. But then we know what you are. You people just can't stop meddling in my life."

"Look, what a minute. Do I know you?" Kitty spat out. "I saw you in San Francisco."

"That's right, you did. What is this all about?" Kitty demanded.

"This is about me taking back what's been taken from me so long ago, Miss Russell. I tried getting rid of you once and the Marshal interfered."

"You did?"

Now even more angry that Kitty didn't remember her. "You don't even remember!" She shouted. "Your Marshal, your man killed my husband in cold blood and I came here to kill you. Like the good book says, an eye for an eye. But he showed up. I thought I got past that but I moved away, met another man who promised to love me. Then this little whore tried to…" Now she pushed Sheila towards Kitty. "She's one of yours, like you. My Oren, he came around here, lured by you, the way you look. I had someone take care of her and you… you interfered. Well, not anymore. Now I'm going to get rid of you both. And I'll get my revenge for Oren and for John."

Suddenly it came to Kitty. The years had been somewhat kind to her but now with everything she had said there was no doubt she was face to face with Cornelia Conrad, widow of Oren Conrad. It had to have been ten years. She couldn't believe she was still holding a grudge.

Sam had attached the new barrel. Matt and Newly were making rounds. Festus and Doc decided to stop in to the Long Branch for a beer and give Sam a hand, watching Kitty.

"Hey, Sam. Kitty around?"

"Alfred says she's in the office working, getting caught up."

Newly looked at Matt. "Marshal? This isn't Doc's buggy. Wonder who'd be parking alone side the Long Branch. It's not Miss Kitty's either. Just saw hers at Moss's."

Both knew as Matt met his eyes. "Newly, you go thru the bar. I'm going round back. Be careful."

Newly entered the bar. "Doc, Festus."

"Hey, Newly, join us?"

"No thanks, Doc. Sam, Miss Kitty around?"

They all noticed Newly's expression.

Tugging his ear, Doc asked. "Newly?"

Saying nothing at first but headed for the office, "Not sure yet, Doc." Festus stood, following him.

Kitty was backed up to her desk. "Look, Cornelia, you're not going to do this anymore now then you were before. This is crazy. Matt shot Oren because he had to. Oren drew on Matt, simple as that. What you're doing now makes no sense, so just put that down."

Slowly reaching in her desk and feeling for her derringer, Kitty did not want to use it but she would if she needed to. Slowly, she tried moving Sheila behind her, backing her towards the door. When Kitty heard Cornelia click the hammer, she pointed the derringer and fired at her arm, causing her to drop the gun.

Just at the same time, Matt kicked in the door, hearing the shot. "KITTY?"

Gasping, "Oh, Matt!" Kitty said, dropping her head. Sheila was on the floor crying. Wrapping his arms around her, Kitty then looked over at Cornelia crouched on the floor.

When Matt saw who it was, "Cornelia Conrad?"

"Yes, it's me."

Newly and Festus bolted thru the outer door. "Miss Kitty?"

Kitty was still catching her breath. Festus put his arm around Miz Kitty.

Nodding, "I'm alright. Festus, can you take Sheila out and have one of the girls take her over to Ma Smalley? Maybe Doc can take a look at her. She's pretty shook up."

"Yes um."

"Go on, Honey. Festus will see to it that you're alright." Kitty told her, patting her arm.

"Newly, take her over to the office and lock her up. Let Doc look at her arm."

As everyone left, Matt turned, now looking at an exhausted Kitty. Saying nothing, he enveloped her in his arms. "Kit, Honey, you ok?"

Burying her face in his chest, "I am now. I am now."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Targeted

PT.5

Conclusion

"Marshal? Marshal? I want to talk to you."

Opening the door to the cell and inhaling, "Yes?"

"How long are you going to keep me in here?"

"Till the judge gets to Dodge." He answered.

"You can't keep a woman in this... this… this isn't decent."

"Well, neither is trying to shoot people."

The outer door opened and Kitty entered. "Matt?"

Turning. "I'm here, Kitty."

"Marshal, you should be locking her in here. She shot me. I want to press charges."

He turned and closed the door.

"Matt? Maybe you should keep her at the hotel or Ma's."

"Why?" He asked.

"Matt, she's a woman." Kitty answered. "Matt, these cells are no place for a woman."

"Kitty, you are soft."

"Matt, she needs help. After all these years, she held on to all that anger. What drives someone to do such… Oh, I just don't get it."

"Kitty, she's a woman…"

"Yeah and we know you know nothing about woman." Now chuckling.

"I'm learning." He mumbled.

"Yeah, slowly." She agreed.

"Kitty, the judge will be here in the morning. How's Sheila?"

"Confused, hurt. She's young, Matt. She'll be fine. She'll bounce back. I talked to her a while ago. I'm going to put her on a stage home."

"Now, Kitty, is that a smart thing to do?"

"Matt, she has folks and a home to go to. She's just a kid. Dodge will eat her alive. And San Francisco? Well, we saw what that did."

"Kitty, honey, you can't save them all."

Tilting her head. "No, you're right but one or two along the way, I take, Marshal." She said, winking at him. "Say, how about taking me to supper?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled.

The following morning, Judge Kendall arrived on the morning stage. Matt met the stage. "Morning, Matt."

"Judge Kendall." Matt returned.

"Matt, I know you were expecting Judge Brooker but he was held up, so I came in his place. He told me all about the case. How's Kitty?"

"Doing good. We can stop and say hello if you like."

"Sure, after I check in the hotel."

The hearing took place. John was well enough to attend. He explained what his part in all this was and how he got himself shot trying to warn Kitty. And he explained his relationship with both Cornelia and Sheila. Then Matt explained the history of he, Kitty and Cornelia's relationship. Judge Kendell decided to sentence Cornelia Conrad to a woman's work house for five years for four counts of attempted of murder.

Afterwards, John decided to go back to San Francisco. He had a job there. Kitty, as she planned, put Sheila on a stage back to Iowa. She had her write her family so they'd be expecting her. They were happy to have her return home.

Kitty closed, up the saloon and was in her room going about her normal routine, pulling the pins from her hair, when she heard footsteps on the back stairs. Continuing what she was doing, she heard the key turn in the lock and several steps. "Dodge all locked up tight, Cowboy?"

"Tight as a drum, Ma'am." Slowly he walked up closer.

She could now see him in the reflection. "Well now, the last time you were here, um, I believe you threatened to lock me in jail, Marshal."

"Ha! Well now, Ma'am, there were extenuating circumstances."

"Oh now, is that a fact?"

"But, I don't believe that's necessary now. I was thinking I have a much better idea." He was now walking over and locking the door and returning. Gently, he stood her up, turning her to face him. Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled. "Ummmmmm, nice. I believe, Miss Russell, I never did get a chance to give you a proper welcome home after your San Francisco trip."

"Oh, now, Cowboy…"

"Nah," He grinned as he now quickly scooped her up, carrying her across the room to their large brass bed and softly placed her in the center. "Lady, tonight you are all mine. I'm going to make sure I show you how much you were missed."

"Ummmm, it's nice to be missed." She said, giggling.

And that he did for the remainder of the night. Her cowboy targeted every sensational point of intimate pleasure, joining them in a dance that entwined them as one.

As the early dawn streaks of light crept through the window, the two lovers lie entwined as one. Secure and safe in one another.

Fini


End file.
